


Languid

by englishghosts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: Sirius'  head, propped against Remus’s stomach, tilted back as he took a bite of a gloriously big and red strawberry, some of the juice dribbling down his cheek. Remus would lick it, if it wasn’t so bloody far...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post some old fics to AO3. I really don't know when this was written, but I think it was at least five years ago.

Remus tipped his head back and stared at the blazing sun through lidded eyes. The August heat was still oppressive, but it didn’t bother him so much anymore, not with the delicious tingle of Sirius’s Turkish gillyweed through his veins. He took another drag of the hastily wrapped spliff, and stared down at Sirius.

Sirius was a picture of hedonistic pleasure. His jeans were rolled up to his knees and the way he was leaning back, his Bowie t-shirt showed a thin patch of the tanned skin of his belly. His head, propped against Remus’s stomach, tilted back as he took a bite of a gloriously big and red strawberry, some of the juice dribbling down his cheek. Remus would lick it, if it wasn’t so bloody far...

Sirius finished his strawberry and blindly reached for Remus’s hand. Remus gave him the cigarette and watched as the gorgeous flushed cheeks hollowed as he inhaled. “This is good”, Sirius said, smoke coming out of his mouth with his words. “Uncle Alphard has good taste.”

Remus made a small noise of agreement. He watched as Sirius stared at the remains of the cigarette, waiting until the fire was extinguished before throwing it away (because last week he had started a small fire with a cigarette and a patch of very dry grass). As Sirius picked up another strawberry, Remus silently marvelled. Even blinking was awfully difficult for him now.

“This is good too”, Sirius said, turning around so that his chin was digging into Remus’s navel. He crawled up Remus’s body until they were face to face, and took a bite of his strawberry before kissing him. Remus kissed back tasting smoke and fruit, and managing enough strength to tangle his hands in Sirius’s hair. It was long enough to brush his shoulders now, and Remus loved the feel of it around his fingers. Remus’s parents were gone for the weekend, he had the whole house to himself and spliffs and strawberries and Sirius. He was completely happy to just be.

“Mmm, fuck me”, Remus said, with a lethargic smile, when Sirius began kissing down his neck and cup him through his trousers. Had a feeling that it would be brilliant to have Sirius inside him now, wanted to feel him into his soul, to be one.

It was several minutes of clumsy fumbling until they were naked, Remus splayed out with the grass prickling his back, sucking on Sirius’s fruit sticky fingers as Sirius ran his free hand through Remus’s hair. Sirius pressed loving kisses to Remus’s jaw, his closed eyelids and the bridge of his nose, and Remus smiled against his fingers.

Sirius kissed down Remus’s body, slow and sloppy, until he reached his cock and kissed the tip softly. Remus moaned as Sirius spread his legs and pushed two fingers inside of him. Sirius’s fingers held none of the usual slight burn that accompanied them, instead dulled to a very pleasurable tingling, and Remus couldn’t wait to see what his cock would feel like.

Remus whimpered loudly as Sirius pressed in the place that made him push back and beg. “Sirius, please...”

“You sure?” Sirius asked, licking Remus’s prominent hip bone with a lazy smile. Remus’s gasp was enough of a response, and Sirius’s fingers were gone, and Sirius was searching his discarded jeans for his wand. He ran the wand against Remus’s left buttock as he murmured the spell, and Remus felt the familiar rush of slickness inside him.

Remus let his head fall back as Sirius wrapped his long legs around his waist. Sirius ran a hand down his chest and stomach, tracing the scars, pale white against Remus’s slight tan, and pushed into him slowly, every inch adding to the pleasurable feeling in Remus’s stomach, until he was all the way in.

It was sweet and uncoordinated, and Remus could smell summer and Sirius, and he wanted to remain like this forever and ever, not having to worry about anything other than the fact that Sirius’s hair was sticking to his face. He pushed the black strands out of the way, looking into Sirius eyes until they were a blur of grey and he was falling and it was perfect.

Later they were still naked, tangled and sweaty, closer than it should be allowed on such a hot day. The effects of the gillyweed were wearing off, and Remus was beginning to feel the sunburn on his nose, and worry whether anyone would see them. However as he looked at Sirius’s sleepy smile, he decided they could afford a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) .


End file.
